hardcore is not your style
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: after her return a year has pass and the panda she loved has no emotion after a simple mistake will she be able to bring back they joyful panda during a mission or will he never love again
1. Chapter 1

this is my 1st fanfic. enjoy

chapter 1: worst then tigrees

it has ben 3 months since the battle with shen. all was going good till tigress fell for a white tiger when they came home. Po was adjusting to his broken heart and try to stay positive. but after what happen that very painful day he was no longer full of joy but despair.

it was a normal day jackson tigeeres boyfriend decided that they should take a little journey but she refused. He wasn't happy but gave her time to think. wle she was in the sleeping quarters when she heard po and viper talking about something. she put her ear on the door to listen in on what they were saying.

po:she can't love why is this happening

viper: its ok po stuff happens

po: I loved her longer then jackson but still she is sapose to be hardcore tigrees now put her ear on the door to listen.

viper:tigrees is...

po: tigrees is sapose to be stonecold,hardcore not sapose to kno what love means .

the last comment got to her she packed her bag and left a note and jackson and her left. that was a year ago everything went downhill from there for po. everyone was sad but nothing has change except 2 people tigrees and po. she broke up with jackson after he was caught cheating on her and she wanted to go home. po has become emotionless and more elegent he has not laughed or smile in a year after they got word of tigrees returnhe was unfased. he has lost a lot of wieght and his skills have greatlly dosent train or spar with any of the four. he goes to a secret location to crete moves with inner peace. sometimes he returns burnt or cut up. everyone is worried but were to afraid to say anything. he became...worst then tigrees. 


	2. Chapter 2

alright I'm sorry guys useing tablet its hard.

chapter: 2 return with no confort

she was walking up the jade palace stairs. she cocldnt wait to see her friends, her father, and smiled after the name crossed her mind. she missed him and wanted to be confort no loved by him. after her trip she realized she had feelings for the panda. when she gets him alone she will tell him how she feels.

when she reached the top she opened the palace dors and was tackled by her friends and father. she notice she wasn't hugged by a certain panda. instead he bowed and walked past her. she felt sad but notice he look ok. but tigrees was still tigrees and grabed his arm. everyone had fear in there eyes even shifu. tigrees began to growl and said:

tigrees:you dare walk past me without a proper greeting

she got into her fighting stance before she could playfully pounce him he disapear and she blacked out. feeling alone no1 to confort her she blacked out without her love hug. 


	3. Chapter 3

no its not a oneshot it will be a story updateing as much as I can 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter: 3 he is back

she woke up confused on what happen. she remember trying to hug po and then nothing. she walked to his door and opened it a little and said I love you. then she went back to did she kno po was wide awake and did something everyone thought he would never do again he smiled and was going to tell crane his trustworthy friend tomorrow.

the morning gong rang and everyone said good morning to there master but saw confusion on his face everyone looked where he was looking and were all stunned at the sight before there eyes po was smileing. shifu regain his conqosure and told his students to pack.

in a hour all were seated waiting for an explanation to why they packed. po told crane what happened last night and congradulated him while thinking glad to have you back po. shifu walked in with a scroll and he said:

shifu: students we are heading to a city not far from here but will take a day to get to there has ben sightings of a certain owl who should be locked up.

everyone knew who it was but would never say her name after she nearly killed them and try to corrupt po. everyone shocked there heads and before they were dismissed po did something po never did in a long time he jumped up and got excited everyone wad overjoy to watch him do his fighting poses while saying

po: let's kick some bandit but

but before po could walk four people tackled him leaving 2 people confused and a grandmaster so happy he wanted to hug po thanking him for being himself again but he tried to remain wise and strong.

tigress was confused of why her friends did this but try to take advantage of the opurtunity to hug him but he refused. she was sad and confused but remain calm. she would tell him tomorrow night

after hours of travleing they made it to the unkown city it had a palace and houses and a lot of tigers. they made it to the castle and was gretted by a tiger prince he was as tall as tigress and was secretly checking her out while the king and queen were explaing the problem after that the king said

king:our son jake will show you to your rooms

jake:yes follow me

while they were walking tigress went by po and wisperd

tigress:po meet me in the palace gardens tomorrow night

po:ok

jake heard them and decided to make her his before there little talk

little evil smirk made its way on jakes face and thought tomorrow night she is min.

o and this is where your going to love the story I'll do 4 chapters today. ps it gets better 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter:4 misunderstanding and goodbyes

tonight was the night she will tell him she enterd the palace garden and saw jake sitting on a small log bench he waved hi and she waved back. tigress came over and sat next to him thinking of a way to get him out of the gardens without sounding harsh. when she was about to spake jake cut her off saying:

jake:let skip the slow romance stuff and get to the point you love me and want me and I would love to be your mate

tigress: wait what?  
and was pinned down and kissed while this was happening crane and po were walking and talking entering the garden

crane:see I told you jacksons letters were lies

po:yep you were right

crane: weell I guess you can acting hard...

po:,hard what crane are you o...

right in front of them jake and tigress kissing she finally broke away looked at po and said

tigress: this isn't what it looks like

jake: yes it is we were about to get to the fun stuff till you 2 walked in now leave I'm about to claim a princess

crane had his beak wide open tigress eyes wide and po he smiled and said I'm happy for you two and dissapered.

crane left to go find him and tigress punch jake in the face and said

tigress: you idiout you ruined what was sapose to be a special night your lucky your a prince or I would have ripped your eyes out and shoved them down your throat

jake ran away in fear and tigress whent searching for po.

hours have passed crane nor tigress found no trace of po and defided to go to bed.

the next morning tigress woke up and found no1 she went to the kitchen and found four sad warriors and scared loked up shifu went to go meditate and the four friends glared at her then looked away and got up and were about to leave when tigress said

tigres:where is po

everyone looked sad viper started to cry and slitherd away. monkey and mantis leftand crane looked at her then finally said

crane: he stoped the badits and left a note he is going to be with song for a while to do something.

tigress eyes widen and got angry and said

tigress:that stupid panda leaves us for that harllot and when she said that crane grabed her and threw her and said

crane:its your fault you sick twisted bitch jackson was telling the truth

crane droped her and she left the kitchen and sprinted

tigress ran till she made it to the forest that was outside the city.

and there they were iron wood trees after an hour she fell to her knees and collapse she looked up and saw po walking by she said help me po walked up to her and did something no po ish. he walked past her and said

po: weakness is not allowed you euther get up or die. and then walked away.

tigress lifted her head up and try to reach for him and said po don't leave and she fainted saying me sftly.

that night was sappose to be magical and instead it turn to hell.

she woke up and notice she was in the jade palace. 


	6. Chapter 6

ok after chp.5 longer chapters

chapter: 4 lies revealed

tigress woke up in pain and found shifu tending to her wounfs she was about to speak but shifu cut her off and said

shifu: everyone is in po's room cleaning it out

tigress started to wimper when she realized this is her chance to go through his things and find out if he loves her.

she got out of bed open hers and was in front of po's door when she heard

viper: I can't beleave she would do this

crane: I ddnt either till she was caught smoching with prince jake

viper:but tigress would never do this

crane: I know viper but jackson's letter are all comeing true

?: what letters

crane and viper jumped when tigress open the door viper smacked her and said

viper I never though you would do something so mean you... you. .

crane:harlot

viper:yes thank you crane

tigres: what is going on? what letters

crane:might as well show her

viper nodded

crane handed her a letter it says...

from:jackson

to:dragon warrior

dear dragon warrior,

I broke up with tigress because she was kissing and talking with some lion about seduceing the fat,stupid good for nothing, waste of space panda and takeing your tittle be carfle po you and me use to go to school together. dnt let her tricks get to you or you will end up heart broken like me. I can't return or I will be reminded of that witch evil doings.

sincerly, jackson

tigress growled and said

tigress: this is a fake i would never do such a thing especially to po

crane:o ya what about jake and jackson

tigress sigh and told them what happen crane and viper hugged her and said at the same time

both:we forgive you

tigress:good now I have wait a year to make it up to him

crane smile and viper said

viper: knowing you arewaiting proves you love him

tigress frown turn to a smile and said

tigress: I will wait as long as I have to to 1,2,20 idc I will tell him

viper and crane smiled knowing jackson letter was a lie

then they finish packing his stuff and went to bed

high on a mountain 2 figures were walking down the montain 1 panda and 1 clouded leapord.

po:are you shure the rumors said they will be here

song: yes po we are almost there

then they saw it a secret village po eyes widden and he smiled and said

po: we found them 


	7. Chapter 7

PC mode :)

ok I'm sorry about my tablet's stupid spellcheck this will be better... enjoy

It has ben 2 years since that terrible day everyone has ben waiting for his return especially tigress. Every day since that day after training she sits near the entrance waiting and hoping for his return. Today was another day with no luck of his return she sigh and started walking to the training hall for more training but something from the shadows appeared behind her without hesitating she spun around and did a scissor kick but somehow the figure deflected it and she was thrown up in the air she did a backflip and landed on the palace roof and the fight was on. After 20 minutes the rest of the five joined her after 45 minutes master shifu joined in and after an hour they were defeated. The figure laughs and said

?:wow I must be getting better

That voice was familiar to all 6 warriors and they all said in unison

All: PO

He took off his hood and said

Po: miss me

He had green shorts on with red dragon on the sides and he had more muscle and was visible

And he was tackled by his friends all had tears of joy until a figure cleared her throat

?:am I interrupting something Everyone got into there fighting stance except po and he smiled and said

Po: not at all song

She was wearing a jade green dress with tiger lily's on it

Song: good I would hate to ruin such a touching moment

Everyone said hello except tigress she glared at her remembering what she did last time she was here but she was broken out of here trance when she studied her closely and tigress notice something a wedding ring. It was red emerald ring and looks amazing. While everyone was talking tigress walked away silently Po was the only one that notice she left and decided to check on her

Po: I'll be back in minute guys I need to go check on something

Monkey: alright just make sure not to sneak into my cookie jar Everyone snickered and walked into the palace. Po went to the one place tigress always sneaks off to when it is this dark the iron wood forest. When he arrived he found broken trees with blood stained on them and when he was looking around he wasn't watching his step and tripped on something soft, it was a weak tigress needing treatment. Po treated her wounds since he had a few medical supplies in his bag when he was done he smiled and said

Po: there much better

Tigress gave him a death glare and growled and said

Tigress: shouldn't you be with your wife dragon warrior

Po: wife? What Wife

Tigress: Don't play stupid I saw the ring and when you wanted to be with Song it is obvious you wanted to be with her.

Po laughs really hard after she said that. Tigress roars real loud and stabbed him in the shoulder and said Tigress: Why are you doing this to me? Am I a joke to you? Do you want to rub it in my face? I loved you Po but you chose her over me and now you laugh in my face.

Po laugh even more while his shoulder bleed out more tigress threw him up in the air clawed him in the stomach and face and kicked him into a tree it broke and he was now grunting in pain. She looked at him one last time and turned around and was about to walk away when he said

Po: Why?

Tigress turned around and said

Tigress: Why What? In a cold tone

Po: Why did you kiss him on that night I love you too and still do but I must know why you kissed him.

She picked up a piece of iron wood tree and stabbed him in the arm and said Tigress: 1. He pinned me down 2. It's too you are now Song's husband

Po laugh again and tigress stabbed him harder and drew her claws and held them up high and said

Tigress: Laugh all you want I will end this quickly Po: Tigress wait! You got it all wrong 1. You're killing me 2. This is so painful and 3. I'm sure my brother wouldn't want me hitting on his wife.  
Tigress took out the piece of iron wood tree and said Tigress: not your wife Po shook his head no and fainted saying I love you Tigress smiled and said Tigress: rest my sweet dragon warrior I will take care of you 


End file.
